North Fayette Township, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania
North Fayette Township is a township in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, United States. The township is a suburb of Pittsburgh. The population was 13,680 at the 2010 census. The township has been home to the Park Lane Office center since 1989. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 27 square miles (65.0 km²), all of it land. Economy The Pointe at North Fayette is located within the township and includes several retail plazas, big box stores, hotels, and office buildings. The Pointe at North Fayette sits adjacent to major shopping destinations Robinson Town Centre, The Mall at Robinson, and Settlers Ridge. U.S. Route 22, U.S. Route 30, and Interstate 376 (Parkway West) run through North Fayette Township. Pittsburgh Technical Institute and the Community College of Allegheny County are also located within the township on Mckee Road. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 12,254 people, 5,004 households, and 3,347 families residing in the township. The population density was 488.6 people per square mile (188.6/km²). There were 5,293 housing units at an average density of 211.0/sq mi (81.5/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 93.99% White, 2.60% African American, 0.12% Native American, 2.51% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.88% of the population. There were 5,004 households, out of which 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.6% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.1% were non-families. 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals, and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.00. In the township the population was spread out, with 24.7% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 39.3% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 9.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.3 males. The median income for a household in the township was $51,482, and the median income for a family was $58,804. Males had a median income of $44,233 versus $32,418 for females. The per capita income for the township was $26,139. About 4.5% of families and 6.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.9% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. Presidential and Vice Presidential visit On April 16, 2014, President Barack Obama and Vice President Joe Biden spoke at Community College of Allegheny County's West Hills Center to praise CCAC's job-training programs as a national model, promoting the need to match education to the demands of the economy. References External links *http://www.north-fayette.com/j25/images/Final_Draft_4-22-14_reduced_size.pdf *Official Township Website Category:Townships in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania